


Pleasured Reflection

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day One, FFXV Kink Week, Hand Job, M/M, Mirror Masturbating, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio catches Iggy masturbating in front of a mirror, and gives him a hand.





	Pleasured Reflection

"Iggy? You home?" 

Gladio shut the door behind him. He heard no initial sign of his significant other as he walked into his apartment. 

He tossed his keys into the dish Ignis kept by the door, though he thought he heard a noise as they fell. He glanced toward the bedroom, and waited for confirmation.

"Ngh...Gladio..." 

He cocked an eyebrow at the mention of his name, though Ignis' voice didn't sound pained, or tired. It sounded -aroused.-

He snuck forward, and pushed open the cracked bedroom door. 

To his surprise, he found his significant other seated in a chair in front of the full length mirror in the corner of his room. Nude, with his leg draped over one the arms of the plush leather chair, Ignis had his erect shaft in one hand, and Gladio's shirt held to his nose in the other. His eyes were closed, and he seemingly didn't notice Gladio's intrusion. 

Gladio grinned, as he watched his lover for a few moments, stroking his cock, and smelling the shirt he had left previously at his apartment. Ignis moaned luridly into the fabric, and inhaled his lover's scent. 

"Gl-Gladio...ye..ess...Just like that..."

"Just like what, baby?" 

He smirked, as Ignis nearly leapt out of the chair. The advisor quickly tucked Gladio's shirt beside his thigh, though he watched Gladio's gaze in the mirror follow his failed attempt at subterfuge. 

"Gladio! What are you-"

"Nah, I'm not slowing your roll. Get up." 

"Wh-what?"

The advisor stammered, already flustered from being caught masturbating. 

"Get -up.- You were imagining me, right? Just let me do it." 

Gladio shucked his leather coat, and tossed it onto the bed as he approached. 

Ignis stood, and looked up at him, cock still at attention. Gladio leaned down to press a quick kiss of greeting to his lips, then moved past him to sit, and patted on his lap. Ignis returned to his seat; this time on Gladio's lap than on the bare chair. Gladio helped him reorient himself, his leg returned to drape over the arm of the chair, his other held by Gladio's hand. He teased the flesh of his inner thigh with two fingertips. 

"Why not just ask me?" 

"Ask you what, darling?"

Ignis settled back, twisting his head to kiss Gladio's cheek. 

"Ask me to jerk you off? Or to fuck you?"

He wrapped his thick fingers around Ignis' cock, and began to jerk his shaft. 

"I-o-Oh Gods...I'm not sure...I suppose it felt strange to ask if you would do so in front of a mirror." 

"Why in front of a mirror, baby?"

Ignis tried to buck into Gladio's hand, though the strong hand on his thigh held him down. 

"I-ngh-You always tell me how beautiful I look when I'm in bliss. I wanted to see." 

Gladio grinned, and leaned to kiss over Ignis' neck.

"Ahh, I can -definitely- help with that." 

He pressed his lips to his neck again, and looked in the mirror. Ignis looked lovely as ever, exposed to him. He could see Ignis' toes curling in bliss, his abs tight with desire. The scruff of his freshly groomed pubes, and his testicles hanging just below his hand's grip. 

"I dunno, baby...I might have to do this more...I like seeing all of you." 

Ignis flopped back with a whimper as Gladio pumped his hand. 

"You enjoy -teasing- me."

"Yeah I do." 

"Rude..."

Gladio snorted, and leaned his face to press kisses across Ignis' shoulder as he pumped his hand.

"Kinda wanna fuck you like this..."

Ignis let out a desperate sounding moan, and reached behind him to clutch at Gladio's shirt.

"Careful baby. I'll pin your arm there and jerk you off like that." 

"You're all talk..." 

Ignis looked at Gladio's reflection, his eyes half lidded with lust. He could feel Gladio's cock hard beneath him, straining against the confines of his trousers. He watched Gladio smirk, and remove his hand from his thigh. He wrapped his arm around Ignis' chest, pinning his arms to his side. Ignis gave a little squirm, but Gladio was easily able to hold him, and pin him back to his chest. 

Ignis twisted to try to kiss Gladio, though his face was nudged back to face forward. Gladio kissed over the back of Ignis' ear, the warm breath making the advisor's cock weep with desire. 

"Gladio, darling, please, I'm close, don't tease me."

As he tried to buck into Gladio's hand, Gladio watched, enamored with the sight of his love. His thighs and abs clenching to lift his midsection to buck. His hands grasping at air. He watching Ignis start to unravel as he orgasm came tantalizingly close. 

"You wanna come for me, Ignis?"

"Yes, Gladio, plea-o-oh gods, please."

Gladio released his hold on Ignis' arms to reach down and massage his testicles as he stroked, still watching in the mirror. The moment he did, Ignis' hands flew up to grasp around the back of Gladio's head, lengthening his torso and giving Gladio a full view of his taut abdomen. 

He watched as Ignis rolled his hips up in a practiced motion, until he grew too close, and slumped back to let Gladio bring him to completion. He bit his lip, and Gladio watched in the mirror as his toes curled, and he exhaled the throaty purr coupled with his orgasm. 

Gladio released his hold on Ignis' testicles, and rubbed over his flushed chest as he continued to stroke over his cock, despite the ribbons of cum over his hand and spotting the floor in front of the chair.

"You okay, baby?" 

He pressed kisses over Ignis' forehead, as the advisor nodded an affirmative, if sleepy response. 

"Decidedly so...though...I regrettably didn't get to see what I looked like."

"Too blissed out to open your eyes?"

Gladio continued to rub over his skin, as the advisor twisted to grab the box of tissues on the table beside the chair. He handed Gladio a few to clean off his hand, and swung his legs over the side of the chair to settle sideways in Gladio's lap. 

"Something like that, yes."

He watched the devious grin curl across Gladio's lips.

"Guess I'll have to fuck you in front of the mirror after all." 

Ignis chuckled, and settled against Gladio, pressing exhausted post orgasm kisses into his neck. 

"I suppose so."


End file.
